The union of Sadico
by Book Lover 900
Summary: Nico di Angelo and Sadie Kane are two people living in completely different worlds, what happens when they are forced into an arranged marriage to stop a war? Happens after the Heroes of Olympus and the Serpent's Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

Sadie:

Hullo everyone, Sadie Kane here, I know you must be thinking, Sadie, you and Carter just defeated Apophis, there`s nothing to worry about now, but Setne, that crook, has gathered an army of Egyptian monsters/demons and is still at large creating mischief between the Greeks/Romans and the Egyptians, he`s gone so far that the Greeks/Romans and the Egyptians have decided to join together to go to war against him and his army.

Oh, sorry, I'm going too fast. I should probably give you an update about what went on in the last 6 years. Well, to start off with, I'm 22 now, Carter (my hard-headed brother), is 24, Zia is also 24 and both of them are married. Although I will never say it to their faces, I was really happy when Carter and Zia got married (don't you dare tell them that!). They have the cutest 1 year old son ever named Alexander, but everyone calls him Alex. Annabeth and I have been keeping in touch since that little incident with Serapis. When I came back to the mansion, someone got a good hard hit on his head (Carter) and I discussed the incident with Uncle Amos who revealed that everything (since he already knew).

Both Carter and I are Egyptologists since someone suggested that we should become Egyptologists (cough Carter cough) so I teach at a nearby University along with teaching our initiates at Brooklyn house. Although I will never say it to their faces, I was really happy when Carter and Zia got married (don't you dare tell them that!).

Right, where was I? Right, Setne. Well, the Greeks/Romans have to join forces to defeat him and all of the Brooklyn house initiates have to go to Camp Jupiter for the meeting. Oh, one more thing, Walt/Anubis and I broke up because I caught him kissing a girl behind my back one day. That two-timing cheat. I never got over him and I haven't dated another boy since.

Walt/Anubis has been trying to get back together with me ever since that kissing incident and as we were opening the portal to Camp Jupiter, he tried to apologize to me saying,

"Please Sadie, I'm sorry. I really want to be with you."

"Save it", I told him

I was relieved when we finally arrived at Camp Jupiter, at least Walt/Anubis would stop trying to talk to me. The camp was magnificent. I had never seen such a beautiful thing in my life.

I thought that after the war was over, we would go back to Brooklyn house and continue our normal lives, but little did I know that all our lives, my life in particular was about to be changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico:

I awoke to my usual morning at Camp Jupiter. Everything was as it was the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that. Well, you can get the picture. I`m so sorry, I forgot that you guys weren't here when the war between Gaea and the Greeks/Romans ended. But, you should know that after Reyna and I travelled back to Camp Half-Blood with the Athena Pantheons, the two sides, agreed to work together, probably since Reyna (The Praetor) was there.

All 7 demigods had survived the quest and successfully stopped Gaea. All of the Greek demigods who survived to adulthood, got married and had kids moved to Camp Jupiter, since they joined the two camps together. Percy and Annabeth got married and have an awesome son named Orion. I managed to get over that little Percy thing because of Reyna, we became best friends and she hasn`t even left my side, not even once.

I`m 24 now and I lecture Greek and Roman mythology and I'm a senior professor at the University at Camp Jupiter. I have my own house (which everyone loves for some reason.) It's a two story house with four bedrooms each with their own bathroom, two living rooms, a rec room, a beautifully landscaped garden and a pool.

The war with Gaea has ended, both Camps have joined together so you would think that everything would be perfect now right, wrong. Apparently, there are another set of Gods called the Egyptians and they have a ridiculously powerful magician named Setne, who could bring even Gods to their feet if he has the book of some Egyptian god named Thoth and to make matters even worse, he is creating mischief between the Greeks/Romans and the Egyptians and has a massive army of Egyptian monsters/demons. The Egyptian magicians are coming over to help us and if I'm not mistaken, they are on their way over here right now.

I thought that the war would end peacefully and that all of us would go back to our normal lives. But I didn`t know that I was about to meet a special girl who would change my life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Third Person:

While the Egyptians were being given a tour of Camp Jupiter by a satyr named Grover Underwood, the Greek/Roman gods and the Egyptian gods were having a council on Mount Olympus with the intention of devising a plan to defeat the evil magician Setne. Now, the Greeks/Roman gods and the Egyptian gods don't really co-operate well. In fact, few of them even get along!

The only two who actually got along were Hades and Osiris, believe it or not. Both of them thought that they had a lot of things in common, both being gods of the dead and both of them were withdrawn from the mortal world. The gods were quarrelling with each other, as usual. Thoth and Athena were quarrelling over who was smarter and who wasn't, Horus and Zeus were arguing over who was a better leader and Set and Ares were in a heated debate over who was more evil. Everyone else was quarreling with their respective pairs until Hades and Osiris managed to quiet their respective sides down. Hades, suddenly realizing that he was expected to lead the council, sat on his throne and started the meeting.

"Greetings, my Egyptian friends, we have gathered here today to devise a plan to destroy Setne, for good. Each of you may voice your opinion and all of us shall listen." he said calmly.

"Personally, I don't see why we should seek help from the Greeks/Romans as we Egyptians can handle this on our own." Bast huffed, glaring at Artemis.

"If we don't help each other, then Setne will slowly drive us insane and we'll all be his prisoners for the rest of eternity." Osiris explained.

"But how do we stick to our agreement to help each other?" Hermes wondered aloud.

"Swear on the River Styx." Dionysus suggested.

"No, that's too easy, any god from either side can easily get out of that", Athena stated.

Everyone pondered this for a while. Then suddenly Thoth spoke up.

"I have an idea", he said, "What if two of our greatest warriors, one from either side, come together in marriage, that way, no mortal, demigod or god could break the partnership between us."

Then Sobek voiced the question that everyone had in their heads.

"But if we do join two of our greatest warriors together, then who would they be?"

"It can't be Carter Kane or Zia Rashid and it can't be one of the seven half-bloods from the prophecy either, because all of them are either engaged or married." Apollo replied.

"Sadie Kane and Nico di Angelo." Aphrodite blurted out.

Everyone stared at her. Then Osiris said,

"This could work, because Hades and I get along better than any of you people do, plus I don't think that my daughter would ever get a boyfriend after that little, ah, incident"

Hades nodded in agreement, "I don't think that my son would ever have a wife and family either, since he's always so wrapped up in his work."

"If they ever have a child, then that child would be IMMENSELY powerful" Ra stated, speaking for the first time in the council that day.

"So we've come to an agreement then, because we NEED them to get married to each other in order to fight this war and defeat Setne" Athena said

"We'll have them meet each other and then we'll announce the news to them and the entire Greek/Roman and Egyptian sides." Apollo said seriously

But Sadie and Nico had already met, and were NOT off to a good start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews and for following my story. This is my first fan fiction, so I really appreciate it**.

Sadie:

I must look like a total fool now. Most of you must be picturing me being the girl in one of those love song videos, but that was not how it was at all!

The Brooklyn house initiates were getting a tour by one of the satyrs, Grover Underwood. We saw the dining pavilion, which was wicked awesome and we also saw the bath house, which was like a gigantic swimming pool. We also saw the neighborhoods, the University. In other ways, it was like a miniature town. We stopped off at the ice-cream parlor to get some ice-cream. I sat at a table with Carter and Zia, Alexander, Amos and all the other initiates were sitting together in two's four's or sixes. I had just finished my cookies and cream ice-cream and was rather enjoying myself until my absolutely _**brilliant **_brother made a rather ridiculous comment,

"Maybe you'll get a good boyfriend here." He said.

It really irritated me, so I did the first Sadie-like thing that came to mind. I hit his foot from under the table, quite hard, if I might say myself.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, STUPID CARTER!" I screamed at him.

"I'm serious; you've been alone for too long now." He said, reaching under the table and rubbing his foot from how I had hit him. "You need someone to spend the rest of your life with. Plus, I need a break from your annoyance." He added with a glint of humor in his eyes.

I glanced back at Anubis, glad that he wasn't hearing this conversation right now

I was about to give Carter a fitting reply when Grover said we needed to move on since everyone had finished their ice-cream. I glared at him and mentally vowed that we would finish this later and just as I was walking to follow the group, some guy who was holding two cones of vanilla ice-cream bumped into me and spilled the ice-cream all over my shirt!

"What is wrong with you, can't you watch where you're going!"I yelled at him, at the same time reaching down to wipe off the vanilla ice-cream with my hands

"Me! It was you that bumped into me!" He argued.

I raised my head and was about to give it to him good and proper, but then I looked at him and my I froze. He was _**smoking hot**_.

He was _**extremely **_tall, about 6'0 or so. He was wearing a black T-shirt with skulls, a leather jacket and black jeans, which matched his olive-colored skin. His lovely dark-brown eyes looked at me in anger and confusion. His superb appearance however, was not enough to calm my seething anger.

'


	5. Chapter 5

Nico:

Reyna and I were out for ice-cream. She was so kind and generous and was always ready to do anything to help me. The least I could do was take her out for ice-cream. We eventually decided that we would both get vanilla ice-cream.

I had just paid for our ice-cream and was going back to our table when some girl bumped into me and spilled all my ice-cream.

"What is wrong with you, can't you watch where you're going!" she screamed at me, her face hidden because her head was bowed, wiping the ice-cream that had spilled

"Me, it was **you **that bumped into me!" I argued.

Then she looked up and my heart skipped a beat. This girl was _**drop dead gorgeous.**_ Her beautiful caramel-colored hair stopped at the middle of her back, her battered blue jeans, combat boots and her emerald green t-shirt went well with her fair skin. A pendant that looked something like an angel hung around her neck and her dazzling blue eyes looked up at me in anger.

We stared at each other until she regained her senses and opened her mouth and was about to yell at me when an Arab girl of about 24 years arrived and told her it was time to go.

"Who was that Nico?" Reyna asked.

"Some girl who was just looking for attention, I guess." I told her

She hooked her arm in mine.

"We shouldn't let any unmannerly people ruin our day, right", she told me.

"Yeah, I just hope I never have to see her again"

"Hey, I heard the gods are going to announce something important concerning Setne this afternoon," she said.

"Come on, let's go."

When we finally got there, all the gods were sitting in their usual seats, and there were others who were on other thrones in the room, I guess they were the Egyptian gods.

When everybody was seated, Zeus stood up and said,

"Greeks, Romans and Egyptians. The gods of both sides have decided that, in order to defeat Setne, we would join two of our greatest heroes in marriage, thus forming an unbreakable bond."

Everybody was stunned. For a minute there was silence and before anyone could say anything Zeus continued.

"These two great heroes are Sadie Kane and Nico di Angelo."


	6. Chapter 6

Sadie:

"Nico di Angelo and Sadie Kane, please come forward." Zeus asked.

I was so shocked, I felt like my legs were turning to liquid. How dare they, arrange my marriage without my permission, yet again with someone I don't even know!

As I was in front of the council, I saw Nico di Angelo and to my utmost surprise he was the same stupid, ridiculously handsome fellow I'd seen in the ice-cream shop. We stared at each other in shock yet again, causing me to look up at him in since, as I mentioned, he was 6 feet tall, rivalling my 5'7, which annoyed me.

"So now that you both have met, I think that you all should know that you'll be getting married tomorrow." My father said.

My eyes stung, and I just felt as if everything around me was slowly dissolving.

I ran out of the council, crying my heart out. On my way out, I saw everyone giving me sympathetic looks, especially Carter, Zia and Amos.

As I stood outside in a corner crying, Carter came up to me.

"Sadie, this is all for the best, maybe you'll love him." he said hopefully, but then I looked up and saw tears in his eyes

Then I realized that my brother, my hopeless, Wikipedia brother was trying to comfort me, while he himself was hurting on the inside. The nerve!

I then realized that I would have to stay strong for the sake of my family. They couldn't be sad just because of me, that would be selfish. What irritated me the most was that _**I**_ had to pay for the actions of that idiot magician Setne.

I dried my tears, forced a smile and said, "Yeah, let's go Mr. Wikipedia, we've got a wedding to plan."

**Hi everyone! Sorry that the chapters are so short and that I haven't updated in a **_**really, really**_** long time. From the next chapter, the chapters will be much longer and also, the next chapter will be written in from Nico's point of view and will also include the wedding.**


End file.
